User talk:Kylgrv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pooh's Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kylgrv Pictures New Logo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Toonguy500 (Talk) 22:39, August 17, 2011 Reply to your Message No problem, dude. Always glad to help take care of a problem. BrerJake90 (talk) 04:04, January 27, 2013 (UTC) When are you going to do The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic?. ( 19:35, January 27, 2013 (UTC)) Would you upload the FT Squad's Aventures in Winx Club poster please? Can you see if you could make a page for Chip from Beauty and the Beast? Hey Kyle, Did you know, that in supervideomanic2's crossover, Lord Shen was reformed and became Princess Celestia's love interest. I know you think Lord Shen and Princess Celestia together is crazy, Because one time I thought crossover couples were crazy, But I know how different crazy things are and different things are very special to the fans. They can be on both teams, There's nothing wrong about it at all, Besides it's Yakkowarnermovies101's idea, You'll have to take it up with him.Iamnater1225 (talk) 22:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Iamnater1225 Kylgrv Things just aren't going well for me on this wiki. ~kylgrv Hi. Hey, Kyle. Hello. Just thought I'd come by. Someday I'll make it. ~Kylgrv Actuall can you make the rest of the pages for your series, Mr. kylgrv? I'm doing them one at a time. It's happening slowly but surely. ~Kylgrv Can you do the posters for your series as well?, Mr kylgrv? Hey Kyle, Have you seen Wreck-It Ralph? Yes I have. It's a fun movie. ~Kylgrv Actually can you do the posters for your series, mr kylgrv? Kyle, Tell Benny to check on his Pooh's Adventures Wiki Talk page. Can you list in good order what movies the future members of the FT Squad join after? Can you answer my question please? I have yet to think of when some of the future allies join, but I do know that Mirta will join after The FT Squad's Adventures with the Winx Club, and Speedy will join after The FT Squad's Adventures in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. ~kylgrv Can you do the rest of the pages of the FT Squad's Adventures Series and posters aswell? I'll do them one at a time. Please be patient, because I can't do them all at once. ~kylgrv Can you make the pages for The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park and The Lost World? I'll consider getting started on them, since Jurassic Park came back in theaters in 3D, and it's my favorite live action movie. I've been thinking of who should be in those stories. ~kylgrv Can you do the posters for the FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park and also the Winx Club, Mr kylgrv? Please be patient. I'm serious when I say, I'm not a pushover. ~kylgrv Will you PLEASE do the rest of the pages for your FT Squad Adventure Series? I can't wait anymore Ok that's enough. The more you complain, the more you have to wait. I'm serious. Besides, I'm busy with my life outside the Internet. ~kylgrv I've got a better idea. How about you do the rest of the pages for the FT Squad Adventures Series once a week. What do you think of that? I do them when I feel like it. I've got a life outside the Internet and I'm dealing with college. I don't want you bugging me about the pages anymore. ~kylgrv I said, when are you going to do The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic? And I say, WHERE IS YOUR PATIENCE?! ~kylgrv I said, would u upload the pictures of Kyle Adventures in Teen Titans, The FT Squad's Adventures in Winx Club'' and The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park please, Mr kylgrv?'' NOT NOW! ~kylgrv Ok, whoever's making the pages for my episodes in The FT Squad's Adventures Series, back off. I'm the one who will make them. ~kylgrv Oh, ok. Sorry. ~DragonSpore18 I said, will u do the pictures of The FT Squad's Adventures of Winx Club and The Ft Squad Goes to Jurassic Park, please? And I here's your answer...NOT NOW! Don't question me about that so many times. I'll do them eventually, you just need to lay off. ~kylgrv When will u do the Ft Squad Goes to Jurassic Park poster? Sometime. Just don't question me about it. I don't like it when people constantly ask about what I'll put on the internet in the future. Until I get the poster uploaded, lay off and be patient. ~kylgrv Do you know yet of what movies the other members will join after? I know, but I'm not telling you. ~kylgrv Please? No. ~kylgrv Pretty please? I said no. No means No. ~kylgrv Will you do the rest of the pages soon? I just did the page for The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension, though I have yet to make a picture for that adventure. A few more pages are on their way. ~kylgrv Will you do the images for the pages you just did? Not now. ~kylgrv You may not have gotten my message on deviantART but I said, I could help you with The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo. How about like A Bug's Life, the fish don't trust Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and Mirta because they are humans and a fairy and are aware of them. But when the fish realize that they're helping Marlin and Dory for finding Nemo and bring him back at the end, they start regretting what they thought of them and they trust them again. I'm not even close to the Nemo adventure yet. I have yet to think about that one. ~kylgrv I said,I'm just helping you out. And will MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy be in this adventure and what they're doing is defending the Great Barrier Reef and they go and help the squad, Marlin and Dory go finding Nemo and at the end they will join the FT Squad after this adventure? AlsoI said, I meant helping you with the Trivia when you do the page. When will you do the images? STOP QUESTIONING ME ABOUT IT NOW! You have to be patient, and you have to accept it. ~kylgrv I said, what do you think about my The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo" idea? And are MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy going to be in it? You'll have to wait. Do you understand? ~kylgrv But still can Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, Colonel Hathi, and Mirta appear in this adventure?. That's why I came up with the idea about the fish not trusting them because I want to see them in it SO badly. I said you have to wait. Now stop questioning me. ~kylgrv I SAID, I'M SORRY. OK I'M SORRY ILL STOP ASKING YOU QUESTIONS AND I WONT DO ANOTHER PAGE OF YOUR SERIES. OK. I PROMISE~~ Can you forgive me please?! I promise I'll never edit another page or bother you about the movies EVER again. EVER. I'll stop bothering you. Ok. Are you happy now?! The FT Squad Goes Finding Nemo was done great by you. Good job! Thank you. ~kylgrv I talked to RatiganRules about Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa being in your version of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension for you, if that's okay. What did he say? ~kylgrv He hasn't replied yet. Sorry for bothering you again. But what movie will Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally and Doc join the FT Squad after? I don't know. It's definitely some time during season 3. ~kylgrv He won't change his mind, sorry. But one last question for today, I promise. Are you still going to do the images? I don't know when I will. Right now, I'm disappointed about what's been happening recently on this wiki. ~kylgrv Sometimes you just can't change it. I have an idea. How Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa don't appear in it because Simba has to return to his royal duties. How about that? Kyle, Go easy on Lenny4, He said we was sorry, Give him another chance, Tomorrow is his birthday. Iamnater1225 (talk) 20:29, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Iamnater1225 Message From RatiganRules Hey, dude, sorry to get on your bad side, but I already planned to guest star Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in Bloom's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimesnsion. When I made plans for my crossover in that movie, I looked at the pages for Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa. They don't mention that they were going to be in your crossover. When I add a guest character to a crossover story of mine, I make sure he/she is available. If not, I let the character go, but if the character is, I add the character to the list of guest stars. I'm sorry my friend. ~kylgrv I don't care. I planned to use Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa in my film first! Besisdes those characters, I'm also guest starring the Madagascar gang, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Genie, Iago, Sebastain, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Roger Rabbit, Tulio, Miguel, Wilbur the Albatross, the Trix, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Shere Khan, Kaa, Arthur and Cecil, Tzekal-Kan, Clayton, and Makunga. Weren't you even there before the article of my film was deleted for some disrespectful reason?! Don't you realize that asking for permission is important?!?!?! I'm afraid you're gonna have to cut those characters out of your film and let me guest star them in my version. You should also check what guest stars Reese's using in his Winnie the Pooh version of the Phineas and Ferb movie on his list of upcoming projects on his deviantart account and that Yru17 is doing a Land Before Time version of the movie, eve though I would have love to see Littlefoot and his friends be in the Pooh version. I don't want that same problem to happen again like when BrerJake90 and Yru17 forced me to cut Robin Hood and Little John out of my Winx Club crossover with Labyrinth because I first planned to use them and Robin Hood and Little John didn't even appear in Yakko's original Winnie the Pooh version with Labyrinth. That same thing also happened when I first planned to guest star Simba, Timon, Pumbaa in my Winx Cub crossover with Osmosis Jones, but I was also forced to cut them out because of BrerJake90 requesting LionKingRulez to make a Lion King crossover with the film without even asking for permission first! I'm also having the same problem that everytime I try to ask Daniel to cut Mickey Mouse, Donald, and Goofy out of his Pooh version of Mary Poppins and Dr. Facilier out of his Pooh version of Pete's Dragon because I first planned to use those characters in my versions, he still won't cut those characters out of his guest star lists and that's frustrating!. Why can't you people learn to be fair to me and let me do whatever I want!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Hey, buddy, this is RatiganRules again. I'm sorry to being so harsh on you, really, I am. but I'm just getting sick and tired when people take my ideas without asking for permission first. Can you please forgive me for losing my temper? I'll have you know that I was very angry...but I'm also unsure how to get through with this. I just didn't know you were having the same intentions as me. I now feel terrible. ~kylgrv Also, I didn't mean to make things hard for you. It was an accident. ~kylgrv